


Born for This [Kiba Inuzuka Love Story]

by hammockbabe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hinata - Freeform, Kakashi - Freeform, Kiba Inuzuka - Freeform, Naruto fanfics, Narutoverse, OC, Sakura - Freeform, Sasuke - Freeform, kibaxoc, kibaxreader - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, naruto oc, shino - Freeform, tsunade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammockbabe/pseuds/hammockbabe
Summary: Sayuri has a lot of questions. Being the last surviving female of her clan, can she re-establish the clan that was once so powerful and master the ultimate Jutsu of her clan? Can she save the people she cares about and the one she loves?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Yamanaka Ino/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro.

My name is Sayuri Watanabe, I live with Asuma Sarutobi. He is my uncle (fathers brother) and guardian, after my Father passed away he vowed to take care of me. My mother died many years ago in childbirth with my little brother, Raiden. After my mother died my father got more reckless on missions, constantly putting himself in positions where he might not have made it back. He did try to be there for us but I know it was painful for him and whenever I walked into the room I saw the darkness crawl into his eyes,  
I have a close resemblance to my mother, the same turquoise eyes and reddish-brown wavy hair, I had my fathers olive skin and acted more like him.  
we took my mothers last name because it was important to her that she and her brother revive the clan that had almost been wiped out in a recent massacre. The name Watanabe means 'border' or 'inbetween' which describes our Jutsu. The people in my clan are supposed to have larger natural chakra supplies and the ability to channel large amounts through them to create a thick Chakra shield, the technique our clan is most known for, we can protect many people at once on the field or could cover entire buildings in our shield and maintain it for a long time. I was born just a few days before the nine tails escaped and my mother was recovering in the hospital during the attack, she managed to use her chakra shields to cover the hospital and the nearby buildings for the duration of the attack, she passed out and almost died afterwards but thanks to a legendary healer she was able to regenerate her chakra back and lived for a few more years before dying in childbirth with my brother.

////////////////chapter 1/////////////////////////////////////

I rubbed my eyes, staying up late last night to study for the test better prove to have not been a stupid decision , stepping around the stalls and shoppers in the street Two hands land on my shoulders and instinctivly I turn and strike my palm up towards their face. "SAYURI" it yells, or more like squeaked I halted my hand and opening my eyes I saw one of my best friends, Ronin Hironaka, his emerald eyes twinkled with laughter and his messy platinum blonde hair framed his head in a really cute way, I might've had a small crush on him but I just wanted to wait until we graduated to say anything and got assigned our teams because Asuma said same team realtionships can put the whole team in jeopardy during a mission and I don't think I liked him enough in that way to do that. "uhhhhhhhh you ok there Sayuri?" I shake my head and look up at him, only to realize, my hand was holding his cheek, i quickly whipped away and turned holding my hands agauinst my face no omg Sayuri you did not just do that what the hell were you thinking ugggghhhhh "Sayuri why are your cheeks all red" my other best friend Norio Nakamura comes up and pokes my cheeks. I swat his hand away "I stayed up all night last night studying for the test today" I admitted, crossing my arms and yawning to prove my point, hoping that would distract them "THERES A TEST TODAY??????" Norio shouts, causing a few people to turn and look at us Ronin laughed "remember Norio? they reminded after school yesterday" he placed his hand on Norios shoulder "or were you too busy staring at Ino to listen" Norios face turned red "shes really pretty" he muttered I laughed, Ino was another one of my closest friends, despite having very different personalities, and she has hung out with us before and I guess he developed a crush on her. "besides that doesnt matter, what does matter is the test today" Norio said, slinging his arm around my shoulders "guess I'll have to cheat" I rolled my eyes, Norio has this technique he learned from his older sister who is a chunin, apparently she thought he would need it and to be honest he probably does. (I don't have time to make up a name but for now I'm going to call it Norios special jutsu) the Jutsu is interesting. he can slip his conscience into someone elses body but he does not have control over it, he can just go through their memories or see what they see, hear what they hear, and the whole time his actual physical body is still doing whatever he told it to do, like read a book or something like that. It's a pretty cool Jutsu but it does bother me that he uses it for cheating. "I know I did not hear that you wanted to cheat on todays test, did I Norio?" we turn simultaneously and see Iruka Sensei a few feet away from us, his hands on his hips and eyebrows raised in suspiscion. Norio rubbed his neck and laughed nervously before sprinting to the academy. "He's always one for trouble, isnt he?" Iruka said we nod, holding back at laugh "well I hope you two are better prepared then he is, this test determines wether or not you graduate" he said as we started following Norio towards the academy "Don't worry Iruka Sensai, Sayuri stayed up all night studying, so she will definently pass" said Ronin, nudging my arm I smiled "yea, if I don't fall asleep during the test" they laugh and we continue walking // I slide into a row of seats next to Ino, just in front of Ronin and Norio. "hey Ino how you doing?" I greet, pulling out a textbook she huffs "fine I guess, not excited about this test though" laying her head on the desk she asked 'did you study?" I nodded before gesturing to the row behind us "guess who didnt?" she laughed pointing at herself before sitting up and turning to the back row "Hey Norio, you ready for the test today?" his face went red as he shook his head "nah I was too busy practicing my Jutsus to study" we laughed,knowing that wasnt true,when Iruka walked into the room. ///A/N forgive me if things change during this part cause i havent watched the first few episodes in awhile so this is just me piecing toegther what i remember and doing stuff with it//// "Alright, alright lets calm down now, as you know today we will be testing you for Graduation, and see which ones of you will go on and become Genin" the atmosphere in the room changed as we all self conciously sat up straighter and really took in how serious this was "Im not gonna sugar-coat it, being a Leaf Village Ninja is hard work, but this is what you have been preparing for, you have all worked very hard and I expect every single one of you guys to pass" papers are passed out and pencils distributed, the timer starts and we start writing, well there goes Norio's pencil, he's probably cheating off Sakura again I grit my teeth and rub my eyes and put my pencil against the paper /// they let us out for lunch and as I drop myself onto the bench of the picnic table I accidentally miss the edge of the seat when I rubbed my eyes and landed on the ground next to the table before letting out a laugh Norio laughs "thats why I didnt study " Ino and Ronin shake their heads, trying to hold back smiles "sure, that's why you didn't study" I say sarcastically as I sit myself on the bench and look around the table, smiling cheerfully when I am greeted with the faces of Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, Ino and Ronin and Norio. I reach over the table and stick my hand into Chojis chip bag, he's used to this by now and shove them into my mouth


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so im stupid, this is my first time publishing something on Ao3 and Im transferring it form my wattpad and Quotev so its showing up weird and not giving the proper amount of spaces between dialogue or actions, if you guys have either Wattpad or Quotev I would suggest reading on there cause Ao3 formatting in gonna give me an annuerism

The headband felt heavy on my head, glancing in the mirror I adjusted it from on my forehead to pushed back up my head like an actual headband (ya know like how most the girls wear them) pulling out my bangs I let them frame my face  
I buckle my black leggings with my dark red short skirt, the long sleeved netting shirt I'm wearing stays tucked in and I adjust crop top of the same red, strap up my sandals and run out the door of my room.  
I meet Ino at a coffee shop on our way to the Academy where we were going to get our instructions today,  
She hands me a coffee and we start walking  
"who do you think is gonna be on your team?" she questioned, kicking a pebble across the street   
before I could answer she goes "I hope I get on Sasukes team"   
my eyes roll how come literally every girl at the academy has a crush on Sasuke, whats so good about him, I pity whoever is gonna be on his team but Kiba Inuzuka is pretty cute so I wouldn't mind being on his team   
//////////

As Iruka Sensei names the teams I doze off, head resting on my hands, propped on the table. the only thing I can think of is sleeping Ive been hanging around Shikamaru too much  
"Team 3" announces Iruka (i don't know wether or not there is already a team three but we are going to let it be this team)  
"Sayuri Watanabe, Ronin Hironaka, Norio Nakamura"   
Norio cheers and we all high five   
they go on to call the other teams, Ino gets upset when she isn't put on the same team as Sasuke but Sakura is. this leads to pouting and her grumbling about how stupid her new teammates are, I should probably comfort her but knowing her she'd probably get angry cause I got put on a team with two of my best friends so I'll just buy her coffee later   
//////  
the hard wood of the floor feels cold under my cheek and I roll so that my back is on the floor  
"I wonder what our Sensai is going to be like" I voice, staring up at the wooden ceiling   
out of the corner of my eye I see Ronin nod he sits on the edge of the table and looks as if he is contemplating something but Norio is busy looking out the window, running a hand through his his dark brown hair and lightly shaking it, he and I have a similar skin tone but his eyes a darker blue than mine, a stormier blue grey almost.   
"honestly I just hope we don't get stuck with a jerk or a pervert" he adds, smiling at his reflection   
" You're right we can't have a pervert Sensei and a pervert teammate" Ronin laughs, tension fading off his face as he relaxes Ronin gets anxious about new things so I'm glad Norio can make him laugh and relax   
"shut up"   
"I hope you didn't just call me a pervert" a women's voice entered our conversation   
I jumped off the floor and turned to the doorway. The woman was tall, she had flawless honey bronze skin and her long black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with a black leaf headband around her forehead, her tight burgundy tshirt was under her unzipped green vest, and her shurigan holder was wrapped around her black jeans   
"I am Sensei Mikino, the squad leader for Team 3" she gestured towards us " I assume you all know each other"   
"Yes ma'am" I answered "been friends for years" Norio put his arm on my shoulder and added   
"When are we going to start training?"   
Ronin nodded and came to stand next to us so we were all in a line   
"if you are so excited for it lets go down to the training fields right now" she answered "but first lets stop and get something to eat, I was stuck in a long meeting all afternoon and I would like to get to know you guys better"  
"yay" I shout "lets go!"   
Mikino laughs grabbing my shoulder "you all are motivated, lets try to keep that same energy moving forward"  
I laugh and grab Norio's hand, pulling him away from his reflection and after our new Sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N they are all around 15/16

It was still dark outside but I could hear the beginning of bird songs signaling the coming of the sun. 

Sighing I rolled over, my muscles sore and head stinging, I trained long into the night with Ronin working on my shields and chakra control.

My feet touch the cold floor as I stumble across my room to the dresser, I run my hands along a cold metal picture frame. 

It was the only picture of my entire family, my father and I stood next to my mom while she was on the hospital bed holding my baby brother, taken just seconds before she collapsed,the birth had been too much for her and something happened, my newborn brother only spent a minute in my arms before he was pulled away because of the same complications, he followed after her a few hours later.

That day my father and I went home in mourning to a house that was decorated for celebration, I remember running up to my room and crying over the knitted blue blanket I had made for the new baby, I was so happy to be a big sister, I was going to protect him and walk him to school and be a role model to him. But that wouldn't be happening anymore.  
I remember walking down the stairs to find all the decorations pulled down and my father sobbing on the couch.   
I had never seen my father look so powerless before. 

I know there must have been a funeral but I don't remember it, all I remember was seeing their faces one last time, kissing their foreheads, and the flowers. 

I lift my hand to wipe away the warm tears on my cheek, today was the anniversary of my mother and brothers death. I went down to the cemetery often but on the anniversaries Ino, or Ronin and Norio, or Asuma would come with me. I liked going with Norio cause he was like me, he lost both his parents on a mission and he only had his older sister. He was very understanding but also he made me smile which helped with easing the pain. 

I slide my legs into the satin of my black dress and into my shoes, brushing back my hair I clip it into a bun and wrap a shawl around my arms. 

When is Asuma coming back from his mission? The Chunin exams start tomorrow and he needs to be there for them'   
I sip the hot coffee from the mug, standing on the balcony as the sun rises above the apartments, the warm beams landing on my face. 

Just as I was about to go put my empty cup away a body jumps towards me, lashing my arm toward it I mean to strike it with my cup but a hand stops it 

"Whoa hold up there Sayuri" I look up to the familiar voice of Kiba, we have been training together a lot recently so it was weird to hear his voice somewhere other then the training fields

he's gotten taller then me in this past year, which is weird because our friends would always joke how we used to be exactly the same height through most of our childhood  
"H-hey Kiba" I stutter a blush creeping along my face as I take in how close he is standing, how good he smells, or the warmth of his hand on my arm.

Before either of us could back up he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head  
"I just came to check on you" he said softly "I know that today is gonna be rough for you so I just wanted to make sure you knew I was here for you" 

"Thank you Kiba" I whisper, laying my head on his chest "It means a lot knowing you are here"

We stay like that for a few more seconds before he speaks up again 

"Ino said she was waiting for you at her shop, want me to walk you there?" 

Nodding, I agree and run inside to grab my shawl before locking the door 

He grabs my hand and starts leading me towards the flower shop.  
///  
Ino is standing underneath the awning holding three small bouquets of flowers, looking up at the overcast sky, no doubt wondering if it is going to rain. 

she turns and greets me with a smile, her eyes drift from my face to my hand linked with Kibas and I can see she's curious I'll be sorry to crush her hopes of me getting a boyfriend I laugh softly under my breath Kiba is just being a good friend he doesn't like me like that, he probably likes someone like Ino or Ten-Ten or even Hinata

We stopped right in front of her and she put a hand on my shoulder 

"you ready?" 

I nodded and turned to Kiba "Thank you" 

"Hey no problem" he smiled and scratched his neck "I'll see you later ok?" 

He let go of me, which shocked my hand from the sudden cold, turned and started back in the direction we came from and I turn to face Ino, a small smile on my face. 

She raises her eyebrows "you know I have a question or two but that can wait till later, right now lets go visit your family" 

She put the bouquets in my arms "Thank you Ino, for everything" 

Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, she nudged me and we began our walk

/////  
the sun seems to get a break from the clouds as it almost blinds me as I walk through the cemetery with Ino, following the path to the place where the gravestones were. 

I knelt down in front of them and Ino stood behind me

I can already feel the tears forming

"Hey guys" I always feel so awkward talking to them like this taking a deep breath I continue "Its the 7 year anniversary of when mom and Raiden-" I gasp trying to fill my lungs "- since you guys- since you...died" 

"I miss you guys, I miss you guys a lot, I know it was not your fault, any of it" except maybe you Dad I glare towards his grave but dare not to speak those words, but I was kind of angry at him, if he wasn't so reckless during missions maybe he would still be here, and I would have someone other then my friends to comfort me. 

I softly touch my brothers stone, running a finger along his engraved name "Raiden, today we would've picked up your enrollment packet for the academy and sometime next month I would've walked you to school on my way to training," I sniffle "and I would help train with you and your kunai and shuriken throwing, and I always imagined that you would be waiting for me to come back from my future missions cause you would wanna hear all about how awesome they were"   
tears fell off my chin and dropped onto my hands cupped in my lap 

"Mom, Dad, I'm taking my Chunin exams tomorrow and I really hope I do you proud, I mean I know you would be proud of me whether or not I passed I just, ya know? I just really wanna pass and bring an honor to our name"

A breeze runs by, the sun disappearing once again behind the clouds and I pull the shawl closer around my shoulders  
"I've been working on developing my Jutsu a little, Asuma and Ronin say I'm doing awesome but I know I'm not quite there yet, I'm worried about dragging down my team...I have practiced a bit of medical jutsu to help with channeling and storing chakra but I don't really think it's working well, I always get so depleted using the shields but Mikino said she is doing some research on it so maybe we can find something that'll help" sighing, I run my fingers along my mothers name, "I wrote a letter to Uncle Akida a few months ago but he must be on another long mission so he hasn't answered, and even if his family saw it his two sons are probably too young to help me anyway with them being 8 years old by now" my uncle had had twin boys a year before my mother and brother passed away, my mother was so happy for him, ensuring the survival of the clan, she knew that it would be harder for me to find a husband who would want to take my last name so she wanted to try again for a boy.

arranging the bouquets so they are in line with the stones I add "I always feel weird coming to talk with you guys, I don't know I guess its because I know I wont get a reply but I- I'll see you guys next time"

Maybe next time I'll be able to tell you how much I love you I gently kiss my fingertips and place it to each of the gravestones 

my feet wobble slightly when I put my weight back on them

Ino wraps her arm around me and looks into my eyes "wanna get some ramen?"

"sure I would love that" I confirm, trying to smile but wiping a final tear off my cheek 

Taking one last look at my family we leave. 

//////////A/N   
this chapter has also been edited! remember to leave a kudo!

**Author's Note:**

> hey you guys! thanks for reading and if you liked then please leave a kudo


End file.
